bratzpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Kidz
Bratz Kidz is a spin-off 6" Bratz line released in 2006 as a call to parents' and feminist groups' wishes for the Bratz dolls to show more innocence and appear more like the audience Bratz was popular with. Unlike the "older" Bratz, these dolls targeted the 6 to 12 year old range. They are the child versions of the Teen Bratz characters. Kidz 4 Ever is included in the list. =Dolls= 2006 *1st edition- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Sisterz- Kiani, Lilani *Ice Champions- Cloe, Yasmin *Sisterz 2nd Edition-Sasha, Zama (incl. in Babyz) *Forever Diamondz- Cloe, Yasmin *Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *RC Scooter-Yasmin *Super Secret Playsets-Cloe, Jade *Tandem Bike-Cloe, Yasmin 2007 *Sleepover Adventure- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *2nd Edition- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Magic Hair- Dana *Kidz Summer vacation- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Carlyn *Horseback Fun- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *Fashion Pixiez- Lilani *Pampered Pupz- Yasmin *Adventure girlz- Cloe *Birthday- Cloe and Yasmin *Kidz Boyz- Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *School- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha Meygan *3rd Edition- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Winter Vacation & Playset- Cloe and Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe, Dana *Horseback Fun- Yasmin w/doll horse *Costume Party- Cloe (Devil), Yasmin (Angel) *Bratz the movie kidz- Cloe, Yasmin *Big Kidz Music Starz- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Big Kidz Winter Vacation-Cloe, Yasmin *Super Secret Playsets (2nd edition)-Dana, Phoebe, Vinessa, Lilani, Carlyn 2008 *Nighty-Nite-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Glam- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *4th Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *5th Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Kidz Boyz 2nd Edition-Cameron, Dylan, Cade *World Familiez-Cloe and Her Sister Sonya, Yasmin and Her Mom Portia *Dress up-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Concert-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Katia *Wild West-Yasmin *Big Kidz 2nd Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Concert Clubhouse-Katia 2009 *World Familiez- Cloe and Her Mom Polita *Sassy Style- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Fianna *Swimmin Mermaid- Cloe, Yasmin *Hair Crazy- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Sleepover (Snap-on)- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Play Sportz- Cloe, Yasmin *Wintertime- Cloe, Yasmin *Fashion Petz- Cloe, Yasmin 2010-2013 *Back 2 School-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Fairytales (1st edition)-Cloe (Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Rapunzel, Little Red Riding Hood), Yasmin (Princess and the Frog, Little Mermaid, Little Bo'Peep) *Fairytales (2nd edition)-Cloe (Tortoise and the Hare), Yasmin (Puss N' Boots), Dana (Cinderella), Fianna (Swan Lake) *Fashion Petz-Cloe, Yasmin *Funny Faces-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Jobz-Cloe, Yasmin *Silly Circus-Cloe, Yasmin *Sportz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Sportz (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Swimmin' Mermaid-Cloe, Yasmin *Value Pack-Cloe, Yasmin *4 Ever Kidz Fashion Petz-Cloe *4 Ever Kidz Fashion Pack-Cloe =Playsets= 2006 *RC Scooter *Super Secret *Super Secret *Tandem Bike 2007 *Super Secret Manicure Bedroom *Super Secret Lotion *Super Secret Water Park *Super Secret School Bus *Winter Vacation RC Vehicle *Super Secret Ice Cream Making Snow Lodge *Horses- Cassidy, Honey, Jubilee, Morgan, Piper, Sapphire, Jumper 2008 *Concert Clubhouse =Fashion and Shoe Packs= *Mix N' Match Fashion Pieces Pack-Cloe (7), Yasmin (8), Jade (8) *School Time *Party Time *Winter Time *Class *Rodeo *Sweetz Style *Back 2 School Petz (Bird, Butterfly, Ladybug, Panda) *4 Ever Kidz Snap-On Fashion Pack (15 pieces) *4 Ever Kidz Super Fashion Pack (32 pieces) =Unreleased Prototypes= *Summer Vacation Super Secret Water Park w/ Carlyn Category:Bratz Category:Bratz Kidz Category:Dolls Category:Unreleased Prototypes Category:4 Ever Kidz